dimension_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshimitsu/Attack Set
This is an overview of Yoshimitsu's attacks in Ultimate Dimension Clash. Basic Attacks and Command Normals Standing L- straight left jab Standing M- sideways sword slash Standing H- downwards sword slash Crouching L- low left punch Crouching M- right kick to the gut (mid) Crouching H- sweeping sword slash (knocks down) S launcher- upwards sword slash Air L- left kick Air M- upwards aimed left kick Air H- spins his sword like a windmill in front of him Air S- downwards sword slash TAC exchange up- same animation as air M TAC exchange side- a tweaked version of standing M TAC exchange down- same animation as air S F + H- Flea (gets on hilt of sword, the tip standing on the ground, which can actually cause damage; OTG-Capable; can move with controller, which is a short leap, and can jump higher than usual; L- a harmless roll forward; M- slides along the ground after a roll headfirst hard knockdown; H- thrusts forward with a headbutt as he steps onto the ground bounces foe; S- rolls onto his back and kicks both feet upward knockdown; QCF + atk- a variation of Poison Breath performed during Flea grounded foes; pressing down at any time causes Yoshimitsu to return to neutral stance) B + H- Hara-Kiri (turns around prepares to stab himself with sword while also stabbing foe; if he hits himself, he deals damage to himself; crumples foe and himself) Throws Forward ground- Trips foe, then hits them with the hilt of his sword (2 hits) Backward ground- Slams foe behind him, then pins them with his foot while he stabs their stomach with his sword (2 hits) Forward air- Grabs foe and uses left foot to kick foe to the ground Backward air- Grabs foe and uses right foot to kick foe to the ground Special Moves QCF + atk- Poison Breath (clutches stomach before coughing a small, close range poison gas cloud; crumples foe; knocks down aerial foe; stronger versions have longer startup) QCB + L- Stone Fists (spins forward with one fists extended outward while crouching; hits low; 4 hits) QCB + M/H- Slap U Silly (spins forward with both arms extended outwards while standing; M- 5 hits; H- 10 hits and hard knockdown on Yoshimitsu) DP + atk- Sword Poke (pulls sword back before unleashing a powerful thrust; crumples foe; wall bounces aerial foe; stronger versions have longer startup; press H during startup for Sword Poke Windmill, in which Yoshimitsu spins sword around in front of him like a windmill, causing soft knockdown on hit Hyper Combos QCF + atk x2- Poison Haze (coughs up larger poison gas clouds that extend to long range) QCB + atk x2- Curse of Yoshimitsu (tosses his sword, which is flown across random parts of the screen while spinning; after the last hit, the sword, like a boomerang, returns to his hand; all hits cause soft knockdown) DP + atk x2- Sword Poke Whirlwind* (does a powered up version of Sword Poke Wind in which foe is sucked towards Yoshimitsu; on hit, he kicks foe before unleashing a series of sword slashes; the first two are slow downward slashes, while the rest are fairly rapid sideways slashing ending with him spinning while slashing with sword; hard knockdown) (* means Level 3 hyper combo) Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Character Moveset Category:Gameplay